


I can't help it! I'm sorry

by mali12_15



Category: highschool - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Germany, High School, Lesbian, Soccer, Sports, clueless, falling for best Friend, handball, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 11:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14187696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mali12_15/pseuds/mali12_15
Summary: Emily is 16, and flling hard for her best friend, she doesn't know what to do. Alex, who Emily is in love with doesn't really has a clue what's going on, Everyone is trying to be okay and finish school while dealing with teenage problems.





	I can't help it! I'm sorry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm new here, I hope you'll like my story. Please let me know if you do!!!!  
>  By the way I'm actiually german so there my be mistakes in the spelling and stuff but I hope you don't mind to much  
>  The sorry isn't nearly finished yet and if you have an idea where it could go please let me know.  
>  Also since I'm german and go to school in germany am I only realy familiar with our school sisthem, which is way different to the american.

 

Chapter1

 

'EEEEMMMMMM' I feel arms around my stomach, a bone breaking hug. Its my dear friend izzy, she's very energetic she can be a lot but I love that about her. She's always there for me and genuinely cares for me, and that's why I care for her. 'IzzzzYY!!' I hear Q, she sounds annoyed and a little angry. She comes storming around the corner of the hallway ' Why the hell did you run away from me? You know exactly that I hate running and by the way I was just telling you about what I did in Germany!'  
She really is upset and grumpy. 'Awww grumpy Q, just like you were before you left us.' I start giggling. She swats me on the arm and than I pull her in to a hug. She starts laughing ' EEMMM, ohh I've missed you, how's it going?' I start laughing ' Why were you telling Izzy what you did in Germany when she was there with you?' At that moment Izzy starts walking to our next room she tugs me a long Q walks next to me still giggling. ' Q meet some on in germany shes possessed with some Felix' ' I AM NOT POSSESSED' Q starts to pound again. Izzy and I just start laughing 'What ever Q' ' So as I was trying to tell you when we were in the German school we had a classmate who caught Q's attention and now she's telling me for the hundreds time how she got his number and they text al day long.' I'm bored, not that I'm not happy for Q but I 'm not really interested in boy's like at all. Q is looking at my like she expects me to say something very important. And here I go ' Ohh Q that's interesting you meet a boy...' ' yes, I was about to tell you but Issy here seams very annoyed by the fact that I want to share my new found happiness with her since I had to listen to here talk about max a year before they finally started dating' now shes miming Izzy's voice ' last night max told me that he thinks I'm cute!!! I love him so much, do you thin he likes me back. I think he doesn't like me like that' She's tugging on my arm 'Q....Q are you even listening to me? I don't know what to do about max he's' She doesn't finish her statement and breaks into a belly laugh and al I can do is laugh along. She's absolutely right, Izzy was soo annoying when she wasn't with max. mainly because they were obviously drooling when ever they were looking at each other. ' you'r so right they were so obvious and she's scared that he doesn't like her back' Q holds her belly and Izzy is glaring at both of us. We are at the room our next lesson is in and we go in .There are four rows of tables in the room we take our seats in the tired I'm next to Izzy who sits in the middle to my right is niko, he's ok. And by ok I don't mean I like him more than any other boy in my class. Our teacher arrives and starts the lesson. It's math. Now you probably think that it has to be my least favorite lesson but I actually like math. It is very logic and I like that you just have to think a problem through and you are likely to find a solution. And I am actually good at maths and I would say that I'm not a striver but I wouldn't describe my self as a striver. I don't try hard to be good at maths I just am. But h´that makes maths also kind of boring for me since the rest of my class isn't very good we repeat everything a hundred times and that get's on my nerves. I tend to just do my stuff and when I'm done I draw or explain my classmates what they have to do.  
We are doing stuff with sinus and I'm done as soon as the last exercise is written on the board so I look around an realize that Izzy and Q haven't even started yet. they are arguing about felix and if he is cute or not. I really don't want to take part in that conversation so I start to draw.  
The lesson fells like a never ending Tv series and each episode the same things happen like in a crime show. During the first 5 minutes someone gets killed ant then the oh so good cops start to dig into the case and after another 35 minutes the bad guy is behind bars and the cops go and drink a beer at they'r place or go home to the oh so attractive wife and the son who comes running at them. They squat down and catch the kid. That's how maths fells like at the moment. Well not like squatting down and picking up my kid but like watching a crime series on Netflix in which each episode is just like the one before or the following on. But it actually gives me allot time to think about stuff. Like my sexualety. That's why I'm annoyed by Izzy and Q because they have a boyfriend and aren't questioning wether or not they will ever find some on. And now I'll probably have to tell you my storry beginning some place els.

So I don't really know when exactly I started questioning my sexuality all I know is that it creeped in to my mind slowly and when I finally realized that I actually am questioning my sexuality I wasn't really surprised I guess because the thought of maybe being different than everyone had been there for quite some time. Now thinking back I realize that there hadn't been a stage in my life during which I had a real obvious mind blowing crush on anyone, until now. But that's a part that I'll come to in a bit. So Around the time I realized I really wasn't al that confident. So I knew I might be a lot gay but that's all in my mind I can't tell anyone asking me that I had that thought. That's where I'm at right now, I'm pretty sure I'm gay but I don't want to tell any one.  
But back to the maths lesson.  
I'm still sitting next to niko and Izzy, who is talking to Q about that Felix Q meet in Germany during the exchange she is taking part in. Izzy and Q had been in Germany the last 4 weeks.  
'Izzy I'm telling you Felix i's the cutest guy I've ever meet, look what he texted me to night.'  
Q gives Izzy her phone and Izzy reads the chat. I start drawing and zone out.  
Until Izzy kicks me under the table.' What the...' I don't finish my sentence because she gives me a pointed look and then start's looking at out teacher again. I look up and realize that my maths teacher Mr. Bricks is looking at me expected. I realize that he must have asked me a question and start blushing.' I'm sorry sir I didn't listen what did you say.' He chuckles takes a breath and repeats what he must have said earlier.  
'Emily, maybe you want to show the class how you solved the last problem' I'm relived that he didn't call me out ' ehhhhm yeah sure, I can do that.' I take out my exercise book which is still lying under the drawing stand up and walk up to the board. I repeat the problem that I had to solve and then scribble the solution on the board which takes me less than a minute then I make my way back to my seat but Mr. Bricks stops me ' Emily could you enplane what you did. ' I turn around.  
'ehmm...yeah... sure, so basically.........' I half hearted explained what I did. Half of my classmates seemed like they didn't listen but I didn't care. When I'm finished I look at Mr. Bricks he nodes and I turn around walk to my seat and sunk in to it. Izzy was laughing and patted my shoulder, Mr. Bricks started to explain everything again, and Izzy wipers ' He was trying so hard to embers you and you just nailed the answer. Well done.' She chuckled and I smiled and started drawing again.  
After about 10 minutes the lesson was finally over. the Bell is ringing and Mr. Bricks says something about a test next week and that we have to practice at home. But I don't care. I throw everything in my bag and look up so see if Q has packed. But she hasn't so I guess I'll have to wait.  
' Q common, hurry up I want to get a table at the window.' Q just shrugs and keeps packing her bag.

We are walking through the hallway to Q's locker because she has to get her money. Izzy is talking to Max well actually they are sucking each others lips. And I stare down the hall. And then I see her.  
Alex, she's talking to some friends and has her back to me. She is soooo pretty. At least I think that she is the most beautiful girl in the school, she has blue curly hair that is shoulder long, and is wearing a shark teeth necklaces, a red hoodie, darkredish boots and jeans. I feel the need to hug her. But I can't … mainly because she is standing 30 meters down the hall but also because I really heat hugging almost everyone. So I normally don't hug people and that would make it soo obvious if I would only hug her. The only other person I hug and don't feel strange or even claustrophobic is Izzy I don't even like hugging Q even though we've been friends for about 6 years now. that's even longer than I have been friends with Izzy. So although Alex an I are friends, she's actually in a way my best friend. I don't hug her al that often, I dream of hugging her but really giving her a hug is something rare which is really sad giving the fact that I have a huge crush on her.  
'Hey, EM I'm ready let's go eat' Q sometimes truly has the worst timing I can imagine. We walk to ' So Em what did you do wile we were in GEEEERMANY' ' You know nothing really.' Q is rolling her eyes ' You must have done something, I don't know like having a bike accident or something'  
Now I roll my eyes 'Well aren't you creative' Q starts giggling ' that isn't my fault, al I'm trying to do is having a conversation, so.... What did you do.' ' Well I most certainly didn't have an accident cycling. I guess I didn't do much, just you know, goin to school and my handball trainin and martial arts and stuff' I stop talking and we walk in silence for a wile. ' So how was Germany anything you didn't tell me yet?' Q looks at me dead serious ' Well stuff I guess, you know nothing out of the ordinary I guess' and than she starts laughing. I don't say anything. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> soooo that's the first chapter, I loved writing it. Please let me know what you think


End file.
